


Third Time's a Charm (in Dream's opinion)

by dellielane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Fluff, Happy, M/M, No beta we die like Tommy in the prison, One Shot, he gets his heartbroken a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellielane/pseuds/dellielane
Summary: Dream believes in the saying: "The third time is the charm."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Third Time's a Charm (in Dream's opinion)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what you get when you mix a dnfer and a sleep deprived writer. enjoy

Love has never been easy. Anyone who has fallen in love can tell you that. So why does it hurt so much every time?

* * *

The first time Dream had fallen in love was in the summer before his sophomore year. Her name was Jamie. His first date was at the movie theatre, watching the Fault in Our Stars. Comforting her at the end of the movie, to shyly giving her a kiss at the doorstep of her house. Months flew by until two weeks into his second year of highschool. Jamie had come up crying to him as he was putting his books in his locker. She looked terrible, mascara mixing with her tears, flowing down her face.

“I’m breaking up with you.”she states, then quickly turns and runs down the hallway. Dream just stares at her in shock. When he gets in his mom’s car, the realization that _she just broke up with me_ sets in. He starts crying, face turned away from his mom so she wouldn’t see the tears.

She does see them though, and takes him out for ice cream, holding him when he breaks down again.

* * *

He can’t watch the Fault in Our Stars anymore. 

* * *

The second time he had fallen in love was with a girl named Ginny. He had just graduated from high school, and met her at one of his classmate’s party. She had been standing at the edge of the room, holding a can of Sunkist. It was love at first sight. 

He takes her out to cheap restaurants, saying that one day he’d take her to the Capital Grille. Promising that when they get older, he’d buy a house with a white picket fence for her. He finds out a year into their relationship that promises weren’t enough for her. 

“Ginny?” he calls. “I’m home and I brought food.” He hears sounds, a few that seem like someone just fell down. Dream continues to walk towards their bedroom, dreading what he already knows.

He pushes open the door, groceries still in hand, seeing Ginny frantically putting her clothes on, makeup smeared across her face. Hickeys spotted around her neck; he notices dark bruises on her hips before she puts on her shirt.

“Clay! I thought you said you would be home later.” “I did; I got off early.” Rustling comes from the closet. Dream stalks over to it, his girlfriend pleading him to not open it, to go back into the kitchen and put away the food. He ignores them all, and pulls the door open.

A man is standing there, wearing only shorts, with lipstick prints on his face. Dream turns and looks at Ginny, her eyes staring past him, with a guilty expression on her face. 

_“Get out.”_

He hears, barely even recognizing the voice as his own. “What? Clay, no. We can talk about this babe. Right?” his girlfriend begs; Dream doesn’t look at either of the culprits, and just motions towards the door. “Leave.”

He doesn’t ask again.

He calls Sapnap, and sobs his heart out to him; asking why would she ever do such a thing. Sapnap doesn’t reply, only saying: “It’ll be okay. I’m here.” Over and over, slowly calming Dream down until he can breathe properly again. “Thank you,” the broken-hearted man says, “Thank you.” “No problem, Clay.”

* * *

Dream can’t stand the sight of Sunkist anymore.

* * *

Dream continues to date, but he can never stay with someone for long. He resigns himself to be single for the rest of his life, until he catches himself smiling at everything his best friend says. Shaken up by this realization, he leaves, giving a lame excuse before disconnecting from the discord call. Dream leans back in his chair and wonders how long this infatuation had gone on. When has George changed from being his best friend, to his crush?

* * *

“Bye! I love you all!” Dream tells his chat before ending the stream. It felt refreshing to finally stream after a hiatus, he thinks to himself. “Hey,” George says, breaking the silence. “Hey, “ he replies, hyperness gone, replaced with a calm feeling. Neither of them attempt to disturb the peaceful silence. 

However, Patches does. She leaps onto Dream’s lap, startling the man enough for his knee to hit the bottom of the desk. “Fuck!” the blonde yells, causing the cat to go back onto the ground, before turning away and walking back to his door. He can hear laughter coming through his headphones, before the Brit asks,“ Are you okay?” Dream rubs his eyes, “I’m fine, Patches just startled me; that’s all.” “Really?” “Yeah.” The two lapse into silence, enjoying each other’s presence. 

* * *

“Clay!” He hears, turning around to catch the brunet flying towards him, luggage left on the ground. Dream buries his head into George’s shoulder, while the brunet does the same. “I can’t believe you’re actually here,” he mumbles. “Neither can I,” the shorter replies. Both are unwilling to let go, and both are also aware of the strange atmosphere surrounding the two. “Shall we?” Dream asks, motioning to George’s luggage, then to the airport exit. “Yeah, lets go.”

During the ride back to Dream’s house, his right hand found its place on George's leg, right above his knee. The man makes no move to push it off; it stays there the entire drive back, not even moving as the brunet falls asleep.

After Dream parks and carries George’s luggage into his house, he returns for the man, not surprised to find him still asleep. 

“George. Wake up.” He pokes the man, watching for a response. “Leave me alone,” the half-awake man slurs, burying his head into the car seat. Without thinking, Dream scoops him up and carries him to the front door. _“I can get used to this,”_ he thinks, adjusting the grip he has on his best friend, managing to not drop him on the hardwood floor. Instead of walking up his stairs, he sets down George on his couch and leaves to go check on Patches.

* * *

Days pass, nothing odd happens until the two decide to watch a movie. They both decide that a movie without popcorn is practically taboo.

“The popcorn is in that drawer.” Dream says over his shoulder. Unfortunately for George he can't reach, even on his tippy-toes. Ignoring the fact that his friend could get it, he continues to try; that is until a warm body presses against his back, a tan hand reaching over his head to grab the bag. George turns around, suddenly aware of the close proximity of the two. The kitchen is filled with silence, both waiting for the other to make a move. Minutes tick by, gazes flickering between lips and eyes. 

Deciding he has had enough of it, Dream drops the popcorn bag and tilts George’s head up, leaning in but still giving him enough time to tell him to stop. George doesn’t, and meets Dream halfway, lips colliding, expressing emotions unable to be said out loud. Dream smiles into the kiss and breaks away, leaning his forehead on the Brit’s. The two stay there for a while, movie and popcorn long forgotten. 

* * *

Dream’s favorite food is popcorn now. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I’m going to sleep, but not before I self promo :) @dellielane on Twitter


End file.
